Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a microscope, particularly to a microscope monitoring device adapted for an incubator and a system thereof.
Related Art
In the development of bio-technology, it is necessary to have long-term track and follows the growth status of cells. Cell growth often takes several days. During the growth period, the cells may be moved in and out of the incubator for viewing (or observing) the cells. However, the environment change may affect the cell growth.
Consequently, in order to observe the living cells, some companies manufacture the stage top incubator used for the microscope, which installs the control device including the function of air control and the humidity control on the microscope stage. However, it costs high and needs a large space. Furthermore, due to the design limitation of the mechanics, it is not easy to maintain a better temperature and humidity.